Of Babbling & Fluttering Lips
by TheGreatFlyingKiwi
Summary: Tammy Creevey is a responsible, sensible even intelligent girl - but not around Albus Potter. Follow her somewhat cringe worthy antics on the road to steal the dreamy Potter boy's heart. AlbusxOC & ScorpiusxRose
1. Chapter 1: Of Comprimising Situations

**Of babbling & fluttering lips**

**A/N Hello. I have recently noticed there are not enough Albus/OC stories out there so I have decided to add my own contribution.**

**I am one of those people who believe that dear little Albus Severus Potter was sorted in Slytherin (not all of them are bad!) after his Dad's little pep talk. I also believe he befriended Scorpius Malfoy and still hangs out with his cousin Rose. This takes place in their sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from my OC.**

**CHAPTER 1: Of compromising situations**

It's quite interesting what one can find out when they find themselves in an embarrassing predicament. Of course I found myself in many of those on a regular basis but never quite this bad. So you see I have landed myself once again in cringe worthy circumstances, but this one is quite horrifying as it involves a certain green eyed dark haired boy. Albus Severus Potter.

Now you must understand I am not one of _those_ girls. The ones who spend a great majority of their day fanaticizing about their beloveds. I am a strong independent Huffelpuff. Answer to nobody and take no crap kind thing. But I am a woman of course.

It's not my fault he is the dreamy, conflicted Potter who defies everyone's expectations. It's not my fault he's actually kind of nice for a Slytherin. But it is my fault that every time I'm around him I am reduced to a red faced, babbling pile of goo. He should not have this sort of hold over me.

But anyway back to my current state of affairs. I am presently huddled up underneath a table in the busy Three Broomsticks with my only way of getting out is blocked by the scrumcious legs of Albus, oh and his friends the Weasly girl and Malfoy whoever. I have crammed myself up against the wall so their feet don't accidently give away my location. And the stupid purse, which is the reason I'm down here it jammed underneath my elbow while my mind races with ways to escape with my dignity intact. I could've got out of here sooner if my stupid curious side hadn't raised its ugly head. And it's not like they are even talking about anything overly interesting, apart from the fact that Weasley's and Malfoy's hands are linked underneath the table. But no, I just had to stay hidden down here so I could listen to the rest of their Sunday afternoon conversation hoping for something juicy to make my time here worthwhile.

"Well, um, Rose and I might head off now Al." What's-his-name Malfoy said implicatively as he and Weasley girl stood up. I head Albus farewell them with a hint of sadness in his voice. He sat for a moment as I debated in my head whether or not to get out. He pulled himself up and stood for a moment then crouched down, his intense emerald eyes meeting my scared brown ones.

"Hello." He said in a puzzled voice.

"Hi." I answered making my way out from underneath the table my cheeks setting alight as I turned to face him.

"Tammitha, right?" he asked still with a bemused look on his face.

"Tammy." I corrected him. Did he not remember my long drawn out lecture on why not to call me by my official name in 3rd Year Charms?

"Tammy… Uh, so, what were you doing?"

"Erm- Getting my purse." I exclaimed holding the up the brown battered handbag as evidence. This of course was true.

"You didn't think I was some crazed stalker did you?" I babbled, "See, My friends and I had been sitting at this table before you guys and then we left, and I realized that I had forgotten my purse so I told them to go ahead while I got it and it turned out to be under our table so I crawled down to get it and then you guys sat down blocking my way out so I thought I'd sit tight till you left and-" I took in a deep breath about to continue but the he gave a certain swoon worthy stare.

"It's the truth." I gushed feeling absolutely stupid.

"Right." He drawled, "Least it's sort of original." glancing at me again. "You know your lips are fluttering." He said in a matter of fact way.

I crash landed my top lip onto my bottom one my cheeks turning as red as they could. I silently cursed my anxious tendency to subconsciously make my lips quiver whenever I was 'emotional'. Mum and Dad said it was adorable. I did not agree but the way Albus described it made me feel all mushy.

"Nervous habit." I mumbled staring at my feet.

"So I guess you heard all of our conversation?" he queried. I nodded in eavesdropper's shame.

"Rose and Scorp don't really want to go public yet so-"

"Oh I totally understand, I won't breathe a word about them. Huffelpuff honour." I interrupted him.

Albus' face softened at my rambling. My insides continued to melt.

"Um, well, this has been cool but," he began.

"Yeah I better get back to my friends, they'll be worrying." I finished. He looked kind of awkward then it hit me that he probably didn't have anyone else to hang around with. I knew he had like a humungous family but I guessed he'd much rather be around with his peers.

"Do, do you want to come to? I mean if you don't already have plans, we're just going to Honeydukes…" I said hesitantly peeking up at him hoping for a good answer.

"Well I'm not doing much else." He mumbled looking at his shoes. A massive smile lit up on my face as I silently thanked the universe for this.

"C'mon." I beamed gesturing for him to follow me out the door. He looked up with those darling emerald eyes and smiled.

"You remember your purse?"

**A/N Promise it will get better next chapter. But there will only be a next chapter if people review so R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Oddness in many places

**Of Babbling & Fluttering Lips**

**A/N Ello all. I'm going to try as hard as I can to update regularly but don't be surprised if I take a while sometimes.**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers Hermy & Pocketwatchgirl! It's really nice to know that I'm not just sending this off into cyberspace unnoticed.**

**Right, this chapter is going to be more sort of, 'Let's get to know our characters' chapter. My English teacher says I have problems with past and present tense. Hoping it goes ok, *fingers crossed***

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I wish to inform you that I am sadly not J. so I do not own anything apart from my OC's. I mean I don't see why you'd think I was her….**

**CHAPTER 2: Of Oddness in many places**

I am odd. I admit it. Don't believe my friends when they tell you I am the sensible one in the group. I mean, usually my massive teenage ego does not admit fault but most of the time I just feel like the universe just _loves _making feel stupid. Of course it all started when I was born. Three days late by cesarean because my silly Muggle mother would not let Dad take her to Mungo's. Mum says I was an adorable baby. That is a lie, I've seen the photos. Anyways it all went downhill from there in my opinion. I mean it's not like I'm a Lorcan & Lysander Scammander or anything but I have done a many terrifyingly embarrassing thing.

Confusion I think is a big factor in this I believe. Teachers make me feel confused, politics make me feel confused, friends make me feel confused and certain boys make me feel confused. One of whom is walking beside me through the snowy streets of Hogsmede. We both keep our eyes downcast as the early conversation starter's have all been used up.

"You going to the Quidditch game next weekend?" (My way of switching the topic away from my embarrassing little incident in Three Broomsticks.)

"Might do." (Auh jeez thanks Al, real open ended answer.)

Silence followed that scintillating exchange, which seemed to be an occurring theme on our short trip to Honeydukes.

"So Huffelpuff." (That's sad Albus.)

"Yeah, My Dad was in there too so I wasn't surprised. Actually it seems to a repeating trend in our ancestry…" I trailed off. Albus stared at me like I was a three headed dragon.

More silence followed.

"So you come here often?" (My little pearler, oh the shame.)

Another bemused stare radiates from his face.

This frustrates me immensely. First off, a stroke of luck presents me with this opportunity to 'claim my man land' and all I can do is make awkward friggin' small talk! Why can't I be one of those witty, intellectually enhanced, attractive girls who can snag a guy in minutes? But no, fate presented me with apoplectic social skills and a nervous tendency to make my lips look like their trying to rip themselves off my face. Also it's pitiful because I find it hard to comprehend a girl having a crush on a guy she has barely said a word too. And here I am walking along in uncomfortable silence with Albus Severus freaking Potter!

It didn't used to be like this. Being in the same year in all, Al and I had shared quite a few classes over our time at Hogwarts. I even sat next to him in Charms 3rd Year. But then the good old hormones kicked after a certain heated (in my opinion) discussion in the library at the start of the year. Now I am officially screwed.

Thankfully we stopped outside the very crowded Honeydukes before one of us attempted another epic fail pick up line. He overtook me upon reaching the door and opened it for me.

"Ladies first."

Oh thank god that the other forces in acting upon me in that moment outweighed gravity. I smiled at him as I walked through hoping that my feminine charms would strike him utterly witless.

No signs of this master plan working showed as we navigated through the crowd of students squeezed into the Candy store. Finally I spotted my friends in the corner admiring the display of Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders.

My ditzy friend Aliesha spotted me first, "Tammy where have you been…"

My fellow Huffelpuffs all turned and dropped their jaws at the wondrous sight beside me.

"Guys, this is-" I began.

"Albus." They said in usion.

"Er, Hi." He greeted them looking totally creeped out.

My two friends, Aliesha and Kate, oh and Kate's boyfriend Pete all gaped at me. My roommates had managed to get it out of me that I had a bit of an infatuation with the mysterious Potter boy. And they had also heard my resigned complaints that he'll never see me in that way. They must think I'm some sort of Veela now, there's no other I way I would've plucked up the courage to ask him to come. But they didn't know the whole story.

"Uh, we were just going to um- pay for these. Yeah." Kate said very tactfully. They scuttled off towards the counter giving me a complicated series of hand gestures and facial expressions alluding to me that they will be expecting all the goss tonight. I am not looking forward to that.

"So…" Albus gazed around the room.

"Uh do you want to go get some every flavor beans?" I suggested catching a glimpse at the large dispenser. In agreement he walked over with me to the machine and we both grabbed a bag and began filling them.

"These are my favorite sweets." I commented trying to make conversation as we sat outside after paying for the various lollies.

Albus searched my face for a minute before answering.

"Why? You don't even know what you're going get? Some of them are horrible!" He said opening up his bag cautiously.

"That's the fun of it." I smiled, "You are always surprised."

I reached into my bag and pulled out an almost transparent bean.

"May you be lemonade, or vinegar?" I said almost to myself, conscious of Albus' gaze.

I popped the bean into my mouth for a moment then swallowed it with a grimace.

"Vinegar." I choked.

Albus chuckled making my lips flutter even more furiously.

He carefully extracted one from his collection studying its murky coloured exterior.

"That's odd. What do you think it is?" he asked looking unsure whether or not to eat it. I shrugged.

The mighty Slytherin put on a brave face and cautiously placed the delicacy on his tongue. Slowly he chewed with a strange expression on his face.

"Peculiar, I think, I think its sherbet."

I giggled. He laughed. I mini swooned.

From that scrapbook moment on, conversation ran a bit easier. Neither of us committed potentially social suicidal exchanges but there was still that barrier there. Eventually Albus spotted Weasley and Malfoy gesturing for him to accompany them to another store. He looked at me for a second then bid me goodbye.

And after a somewhat glorious afternoon I let my subconscious take over and said something that would no doubt end my chances with Albus.

"See you soon Albie dear." I chimed in a daze until the grossed out look on Albus' face woke me up. I didn't even get a chance to take it back before he was lost in the crowd.

I sat on that cold bench for what seemed like hours in humiliation. Unable to comprehend what a dork I am. But eventually the more responsible side of me (why don't you come around more often?) showed up guiding me back to the castle.

My friends would be expecting a detailed analysis of the afternoon. I had really no idea whether or not I would be able to bear reliving these horrible moments. I knew I was being melodramatic, and all this internal monologing probably didn't help my state of mind- But oh Merlin what am I going to do now?

**A/N I wrote this within an hour so it's all pretty random. It didn't actually shed a whole lot more light on Tammy's character but I really wanted to keep the story moving. I tried not to get caught up in her bizarre thoughts but I just couldn't help myself. **

**I'm going to be a bit busy for the next couple of days so not sure when I'll be able to update next. But I thought maybe I'll get into the habit of posting sneak peeks at the end of each chapter.**

**CHAPTER THREE: Of Meddling Spectators**

_**Rose Weasley never really talked to me. I never really talked to her. We were happy with this arrangement. The opinionated Ravenclaw would just clash with my 'happy go lucky' attitude. We subconsciously knew it'd probably be better if we just kept it to the occasional greeting in passing. So naturally I was quite astounded when she plonked herself and her books down beside me during breakfast making me choke on my toast.**_

"_**We need to talk."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Of Meddling Spectators

**Of Babbling & Fluttering Lips**

**A/N Ello all. This chapter didn't actually take too long to write, my editing though takes **_**ages**_**. This chapter is the first one I've actually set in Hogwarts so I am very excited!**

**A big thank you to Cinderpool-Accio Chaos, ****My Kind of Paradise**** and all my other wonderful reviewers. You guy's make me feel all appreciated and stuff :) Reviews inspire me so please keep them coming.**

**In this chapter we witness the aftermath of the 'mixed bag Hogsmede trip.' Also Tammy's steps in the, right- I guess, direction. It might be a bit boring in my opinion as it is a preparation for next chapter. It also gives a lot more back round to Tammy so please don't skim read the scary large paragraphs.**

**Enjoy R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything radda radda radda, 'cept my OC, bla la bla, do not gain any profit Hmmm mmm. **

**CHAPTER THREE: OF MEDDLING SPECTATORS**

The people around us, I believe shape who we are. They influence the paths we are on, the decisions we make and our take on things. Our families, our teachers, our friends and our enemies all affect us in some unknown mystical way. I mean, I'm a product of my Dad's, peculiar side. My Dad Dennis and his late brother Colin, in their day were Harry Potter's greatest fans. So it's kind of ironic years later that I would have feelings towards one of the 'chosen one's' offspring. But it's not only the inherited fame that makes Albus who he is. I guess it's shaped his personality and all but he's just a really down to earth, interesting guy. Also he's pretty hot.

I got back to the Huffelpuff common room later the same day of the eventful Hogsmede trip still in a daze before my friends dragged me into the dragon's den, aka our dorm. After all the interrogating and collective 'oohing' and 'ahhing' it has made me come to the conclusion that not a lot actually happened. I'm sure Kate and Aliesha were extremely disappointed that all the information I could supply them with was that I did something extremely stupid, we chatted a bit, ate some food, then I botched up the whole afternoon with a socially suicidal farewell. My friends did make me feel slightly better about it though. My two closest Huffelpuff friends help me keep my mojo together half the time so it talking it out with them helped. Aliesha is a very kind person, model Huffelpuff. Loyal friend, always there for you. But she's quite sensitive so she gets emotional. A lot. I don't know whether to say that she is the person to go to for relationship advice as she is a bit of a serial dater. She's pretty, nice, funny, perfect for the average male. Unfortunately for her theses relationships don't always end well so Kate and I are always listening to her various sob stories. I try to stay sympathetic, but after a while sometimes I feel like yelling at her. But I want to be a good friend so I keep my mouth shut.

Kate on the other hand is a force of nature. Fiery, temperamental and vocal. She and Pete have a, complicated, relationship. They have been on off since last year. When they are on you can barely have a civil conversation with either of them because they are too busy playing tongue quidditch with each other's tonsils. But when they're off, there's yelling, screaming, backstabbing and subtle hints of infidelity.

So yeah I'm stuffed when it comes to my friends modeling healthy relationships. But they even each other out; even though Kate and Leish don't always get along, I swoop as the peacemaker. We spent a great deal of the night talking so I felt spiritually healthy again by morning.

It's back to classes today so I am thankful that I have a life outside of the epic romance that is Albus and I or else I might have succumbed to hiding in my bed for the rest of my life.

I had to quickly finish my muggle studies homework during breakfast and managed to get to class late. The day has barely started and I'm already detecting a negative tone. I apologized to the Professor and slotted into a seat next to Kate. Even though it is my best subject, Muggle studies aren't really a favorite. It became mandatory for all third years after the war so I had to take it then but the only reason I continued was Mum. My muggle mother Angela, even after almost twenty years of being part of a wizarding family, has always found it difficult comprehending magic. Dad first told her about his powers after she said yes to his marriage proposal (real smooth Dad) and she has never really adjusted. She would listen at first if I talked to her about school but after a while she'd get frustrated by the unfamiliarity and would stop. Mum is great at everything else but I can only really talk to Dad about school.

I love my Mum so I took Muggle Studies to have something I could relate to her with. It works pretty well actually and I get high marks so it works out both ways.

But at the moment the most substantive reason for taking it is sitting two rows ahead of me. Albus' dark hair is slightly messy and contrasts violently to Malfoy's pale head and Weasley's reddish brown locks.

'Snap out of it' I scolded myself. Day dreaming about certain boys was not definitely going to help me in any way.

About halfway through the lesson we had to pair up for a practical exercise. At the moment we are studying muggle automobiles so a car's gear system is placed on every student's desk. I turned to Kate lazily and asked her if she wanted to try it out first.

"Uh, Tam, I'm actually going to go with- Pete." She said quickly grabbing onto Pete's arm.

"Okay…" I said looking round for another victim to be my partner. Though we didn't have set pairs, we basically always went with the same people. And by Kate taking Pete it had caused a male domino reaction leaving one boy left. Wonderful.

"Uh, I guess we are together Creevey." Albus mumbled.

I crinkled my forehead perplexed. We had always been on first name basis, why the change?

We began following the directions with the gears and I bit my lip with no idea how to deal with the situation.

I decided grabbing the bull by the horns was the best approach.

"Yesterday was cool aye?" I said uncertainly.

He continued with the exercise for a minute then finally said. "If you call a close encounter with a stalker cool."

I stared at him absolutely demolished. Is that really all he thought of me?

"That was a joke." He said quickly.

"Oh." I murmured looking down.

That did for our non school related conversation. Gah, that stupid boy is so stupid. Stupidly stupid stupid. Stupid for making me feel stupid. He is other stupid related words. Stupid.

When the hour was finally up, I raced out of the classroom as fast as possible to go murder Kate.

"You did that on purpose!" I whisper screamed at her before we split off to different classes.

She just gave me a loopy grin as she turned the corner while I made my way up the enchanted staircase to History of Magic.

This particular subject was always boring. Mostly due to the teacher, Professor Binns. I mean being a Ghost must definitely have its drawbacks but you'd think he'd at least put a bit more effort into his lessons. Mostly I just noted down the topic to study later and talked to Renee for the rest of the time.

Renee, I'd have to say would be my best friend. I knew her before starting Hogwarts and even though she ended up in Gryffindor we have always stayed close. We can talk about anything and everything. But her friends don't exactly get along with my friends so we keep them separate and try and see as much of each other as we can.

I patiently waited until the usual conversation topics were over before injecting my information about Albus. Renee listened to me go on and on for almost ten minutes before she interrupted me.

"Look Tammy, crushes are supposed to make you feel good about yourself. Said crush should highlight your best attributes and make your day a bit brighter." She said sounding very sensible.

"It used to be like that. Then I actually did something about it and it feels like I've gone one step forward and two back." I pouted.

Renee shook her head at me.

"It shouldn't make _you _feel bad. Let him go. He's obviously not good for you."

This all made a lot of sense to me. Stupid Albus was making me feel all self centered and such. Like the entire world needed to hear my miniscule love life dilemmas.

"I just feel so _angsty_ all the time!" I sighed probably a bit too loudly because the whole class turned round to stare at me.

"Uh, because you know, um, history never repeats, so, erm, such leaps will never be made again?" I tried to clean up as Prof. Binns glared at me. He just shook his head and turned back to the board. I lay my head on the desk in self declared angst.

The rest of the day ran reasonably uneventfully. Kate manage to avoid my anger and at lunch but I had managed to cool down by the time I walked into our last class, Potions.

My eyes naturally scanned the room for a mop of black hair and found it sitting up the front of the class. Alone.

"Ah Miss Creevey." The Potions Master greeted me, "You can partner with Mr. Potter here today."

My cheeks blossomed bright red as I sat down beside Albus. He smiled at me.

Weird.

"Uh, so where are your friends?" I queried cautiously not wanting to repeat another Muggle Studies classic.

"Prefect meeting." He laughed, "They are such nerds."

I laughed in response but was still very wary of this- happy – Albus.

For the continuation of the lesson he stayed like that. And I've got to say, I'm glad I was there.

This Albus made me smile, while still be mysterious. This Albus brushed up against me 'accidently' with a secret smirk on his face only we could see. This Albus made my lips flutter the whole time and my babbling uncontrollable. Oh man, I am falling.

"See you round." He grinned grazing my hand slightly with his as we walked out the door at the end of the lesson. All I could do was gawk in wonder at him as he walked away.

This complete 180 from this morning really though me off. I was ready to give him up cold turkey and then he goes and turns the tables. Talk about mixed signals.

---**

Rose Weasley never really talked to me. I never really talked to her. We were happy with this arrangement. The opinionated Ravenclaw would just clash with my 'happy go lucky' attitude. We subconsciously knew it'd probably be better if we just kept it to the occasional greeting in passing. So naturally I was quite astounded when she plonked herself and her books down beside me during breakfast the next morning making me choke on my toast.

"We need to talk."

Her intense stare scrutinized me as I stifled my mouthful down my throat.

"Uukay." I gagged slightly trying to clear my airway.

"Look, I saw you with Al the other day." She started. I nodded warily hoping this wasn't going to lead anywhere undesirable.

"And I want to know what your intentions are with him."

"Uh." I muttered unsure of what to say. Also my throat hurt from the sudden swallowing and I could feel my diaphragm about to convulse involuntarily as Rose stared holes into my forehead.

"Did you just laugh at me?" she said appalled.

I tried to stifle my hiccups but I couldn't. And it's not even like my hiccups were cute ones that make hormonal tweens squee. They are borderline belches.

"No." I stifled another one. "I –hiccup- just –hiccup-"

"Look." She cut me off, "Don't mess with Albus. He's been hurt before and if you hurt him so help me-"

I let out another hiccup accidently.

"Uhh!" she grunted and stalked off leaving me with my hiccups and shame.

Oh man I am a dork.

I hurried trying to get to class after that to Kate and Aliesha about the up close Weasley encounter but then I spotted the woman herself and the item of my affections walking ahead of me. They obviously didn't realize I was behind them because of some of the things they were saying…

"Jeez your Huffelpuff friend is weird." (Rosie sweet as pie drawled.)

"Yeah, you should have seen her on the weekend, talk about wacko." My dear Albus replied confidently.

That did it.

"Oi Potter!" I yelled making them both jump out of their skins. They whirled round to face me with guilty looks on their faces.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about me like that behind my back?" I continued steam practically coming out my ears.

Before either could reply I was back at it.

"If I'm wacko oh great Albus what are you? The king of hot 'n' cold?" I rambled before he interrupted me.

"Tammy do you want to study with me tomorrow?" he asked quickly looking very guilty about insulting me.

"What?" I gaped.

"You, me, study, tomorrow after school." He spelt it out for me.

"But I'm angry at you!" I exclaimed feeing like all the hot air was being let out of me.

He gave me the particular gaze I loved, "Let me make it up to you."

"Uck, you threw off my groove!"

"We will be studying Transfiguration." He hinted.

"I do like transfiguration." I admitted.

"Cool then, see you after class tomorrow then?" he said and turned on his heel and escorted Rose up the staircase.

I stood in the hallway once again for what felt like hours contemplating the phenomenon that was Albus Severus Potter.

**A/N Phew! Man that was long! Don't know how I managed over 2,000 words but there you go.**

**I know Tammy may seem a little more sensible in school, but that's how she is. She is only loopy around certain mood altering individuals. (aka Albus Potter.)**

**Also I don't think Rose Weasley is mean and stuff, that's just how Tammy sees her.**

**SNEAK PEEK TIME!!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: OF PIXIE STEPS**

_**My internal pep talk didn't really seem to be working and I was running out of time. I had already shot and missed several times now and I reckoned this was my last try. I readjusted my position and tried to channel all the confidence I had to make this last blow the hardest. The time was now.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Of Pixie Steps

**Of Babbling & Fluttering**

**A/N Ello All! I am trying my best to update ASAP but you know, Life is hectic so please don't worry if I take a while. I am really sorry it took me ages. But with life, and writer's blocks, I just hadn't got time.**

**Aw and just a little note, I think I have contradicted myself a bit with Tammy's dad, he is Colin Creevy's younger brother Dennis. I assume he was in Gryffindor but I recently realized in chapter two I said he was in Huffflepuff. Oops.**

**Smiles to the reviewers. Seriously please review. I won't update if I don't get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 'Nuff said.**

**Enjoy Please R&R**

**CHAPTER FOUR: OF PIXIE STEPS**

I believe that Herbology is a great place for self discovery. Surrounded by all that plant life, it's just soothing. Not that I'm any good at Herbology or anything, I just find it calming. But I think Professor Longbottom though that I spend most of the lesson staring into space.

"Creevey, could you please demonstrate for us step three." He instructed me from the front of the class.

Aleshia nudged me in the ribs as I looked round clueless. Everyone had their leaves all ready to be skinned, but mine sat on the bench untouched.

"Urm," I began but Professor Longbottom interrupted me.

"I can see you haven't been paying attention, please try to from now on." He then carried on the directions to the rest of class.

I felt like yelling at him that I was on the verge of a spiritual breakthrough but I held my tongue.

I actually _was _on the border of an epiphany though. Even though sometimes I am convinced my life sucks, I actually have it pretty good. But I am striving for more- yes that sounds very philosophical. And Albus is in that fairytale family, who spends their spare time ridding the world of evil, is trying to break free of his shell. So I have come to the conclusion that our souls are yearning for each other, but reality is putting up barriers. I plan on breaking these barriers at our 'study date' this afternoon.

Oh Merlin – this afternoon! I glanced up the clock partially hidden by vines on the wall. Barely a few minutes until the last class of the day finished. Then I'm going to run up to our dorm and assemble a spin on the mundane uniform that just screams trapped exotic goddess. He won't be able to resist me.

--***

How the heck did I end up being late? It's not like I tripped over more than three times getting to my dorm. I made sure I looked appropriate in the mirror very quickly so how come I am speed walking down the corridor to library almost ten minutes late? As I turned the corner into the library I decided to blame it on the creepy looking kid across the hall. Yes he must've done something I comforted myself.

Albus was sitting at a table in the transfiguration section. My cheeks were stained with red as I very gracefully slipped into the seat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late." I said quickly as he looked up.

He gave me a small smile and pushed a pile of textbooks across to me.

"I got these for you." He offered.

NAW! He is just so cute. I could feel my lips 'doing their thing' so I bit down hard on them after thanking him.

He looked back down at his already opened book. I allowed myself to gaze at him for a few moments before opening a book that he had given to me.

I stared at the page for a minute or two but I was too nervous to study so I looked up and around the area. Towering bookshelves enclosed most of the section and there was only a few other tables. I noticed the only occupied one was taken by Malfoy and Weasley.

Great. I could not stop getting the fantasy of going over a chopping off that reddish brown mop making Weasley look like a disgruntled pixie. The look on her face would be priceless.

But back to the situation at hand, charming the wits out of Albus.

"So, I was – surprised – when you asked me out." I queried flicking aimlessly through 'Oops! That's not supposed to be there!'.

"Out? This is a date?" he jolted up looking like a deer in the headlights.

Crap. I mentally kicked myself. Why the hell do I interpret everything he does as everlasting adoration towards me? I mean, even now a scenario is playing out in my head where he takes me in arms and asks me to be his 'forever girl'. Excuse me while I gag in self humiliation.

"Urm, I just assumed so." I stuttered, "I mean, why not?" I finished slightly defiantly.

Albus looked round wildly trying to sum up an answer, his eyes settling on the happy couple in the corner one too many a time.

He muttered a bunch of incoherent words to his feet then gave his best 'Hogwart's Sweetheart' looks.

"I guess I did have some romantic motive."

I just tried to stop the smile from creeping onto my face.

"You are really cryptic you know?" I said.

"You're no Junior Dragon fun maze either." He pointed out.

I threw my hands up in defeat. This current discussion was going nowhere.

We studied in silence for almost twenty minutes until Weasley and Malfoy came over to say goodbye, Rose very deliberately ignoring me. Bitch.

"Bye Rosie!" I yelled out as they walked away.

Albus stifled a laugh as the librarian came over to shush me.

"Sorry about Rose." He said reaching out and laying his hand over mine. I spontaneously combusted.

"She's trying to look out for me." His emerald eyes shone meeting my confused brown ones.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm sure she's not trying to be mean." I gulped trying not to drool in happiness at our hands resting together on the table.

The conversation slowly steered away from homework and I found it hard to keep from leaping across the table to give him a big smacker on the lips. C'mon Tam, this is your chance! He is sitting there, close in range and alone.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again as my pulse raced dangerously. My internal pep talk didn't really seem to be working and I was running out of time. I had already shot and missed several times now and I reckoned this was my last try. I readjusted my position and tried to channel all the confidence I had to make this last blow the hardest. The time was now.

"So, define us?" I started cautiously. "I mean, are we like are we dating, a couple, or just study buddies?"

He stared at me for what seemed forever before answering.

"Why should _I _go out without go out without _you_?" he smirked.

I furrowed my brow together annoyed. How the hell could he sound like a jackass and an angel at the same time?

"Well you need to spice up your life." I retaliated, "Just look at your complection, you need some vitamin D."

"In the form of the sunny Miss Tammitha Creevey?"

"For all you know I could be the most wonderful, spectacular person in to enter your life and you might never get to treat yourself to my company because you're acting frigid."

He just raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"I mean," I started again; "We're young. Hogwarts is supposed to be the time of our lives – we are supposed to enjoy it – together."

Albus sat back while still somehow keeping our hands connected with a perplexed look on his face. He then stood up all of the sudden.

"Ok."

"Ok what?" I gaped as he picked up his books.

"Well" he began, "We can test it out. We are on the fence, one lean in the right direction we are together, one in the other we'll fall off without a chance of getting back on."

My brain hummed with effort. "So…" I began.

"I like you. I admit it, there is something endearing about you." He grinned putting a finger under my chin.

"So baby steps?" I asked.

"More like pixie steps." He grinned. "So, we will just go with the flow. See what happens." Then with a whirl of his robes he walked out.

"That is very complicated!" I called out after him but stayed seated ignoring the Librarian's warnings.

Albus Severus Potter was a very obscure teenager I decided. Resting my head on the pile of books I beamed at the memory of our hands touching. I was so close. There is no real substantive reason I am besotted with the Potter boy, it's just whenever I'm around him my emotions go skew ire in the greatest way ever. And he shall be mine.

**A/N Okay, hope that wasn't too bad! While proof reading it I found Tammy a bit selfish. Please tell me what you think. Because if people don't review I get discouraged then I won't update. So don't delay, review today!**

**Chapter Five: Of Confusing Impulses**

_**I sunk to the floor, amongst discarded clothes and various junk in complete ecstasy. It was just utter bliss, not quite perfect but still made my insides squirm just thinking about it. And almost the greatest thought that it could, would happen again. Many, many, many times.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Of Confusing Impulses

**Of Babbling & Fluttering Lips**

**A/N thanks so much for all the reviews! **

**Ok, this chapter gets a little T rated (*blushes*) But it is only this chapter so I am not changing the overall rating.**

**Enjoy R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my OC.**

**Of Confusing Impulses**

Frosting. Mmm hmmm. Thick and creamy dribbling off the side and onto the porcelain plate. It sparkled in the sunlight, entrancing me with its irresistible sheen.

"No." warned Aleshia putting a hand over my outstretched arm.

"Why not?" I whispered annoyed at her.

She shook her head at me, "If Kate is not having any, and we aren't either."

I sighed and pulled my arm back onto my lap. Damn you Pete. He and Kate had had another fight and he called her fat or something along those lines. She sat along the Huffelpuff table, arms wrapped around her waist consciously. Poor girl. I really felt like going and cursing the crap out of Pete. But Kate wanted us to leave him alone till they sorted things out.

My frustration was also intensified by the fact that it was the Headmaster's birthday and there was a large arrangement of cakes lined down the tables. None of which I can have freely without feeling guilty about my friend. Hope that horrible boy goes to hell.

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together on my lap tightly. My impulses have been going crazy lately. Like constantly wanting to put off doing homework, or fall asleep during Divination, or grabbing Albus Potter unsuspectedingly and snogging his face off. But our little arrangement doesn't exactly cover that.

It has been two days since the study date. Our relationship has definitely moved up a level since then. Mostly he comes and talks to me, _mostly_. Sometimes it's just a distant greeting that throws me off. I can't pinpoint what makes him change rapidly. I just hope it's not me. Because, as much as I like him, I am not going to put up with anyone who puts me down.

Anywho, today is the day of the big quidditch game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It decides who will go into the grand final; Ravenclaw is already there after majorly whipping us. I'm not sure who I am going to support today. Had it been in any other situation, it would be Gryffindor hands down. But due to the current owner of my heart I might just have to reconsider my prejudice against good old green and silver.

Resigned at the fact that I wasn't going to be sampling any scrumptious delicacies today I got up from the Huffelpuff table and headed down to the Quidditch game. I was dressed neutrally as I wandered down the halls. The match would be starting soon but I was still dawdling. I felt like going back to the common room to check on Kate, or possibly meeting Pete alone in a dark alleyway but the thought of Albus coaxed me to continue.

I emerged into the crowded stadium amongst screaming fans. The house rivalry was strong; I almost got taken out by an oversized roaring lion banner. Unable to find a seat I stood in the aisle and watched James Potter swoop down the side of the pitch then zoom towards the goal posts, ball in hand, finally scoring Gryffindor's first goal. The cheers and boos from the crowd was enormous causing me to cover my ears. Then I felt a hand snake round my neck and peel my hand off my ear.

"A bit noisy here don't you think?" a voice breathed into my exposed ear.

I whirled round to be face to face with Albus Potter. He, unlike his housemates, was dressed sensibly, just with a simple scarf to show his house pride.

"Uh, yeah, hi." I stuttered happily.

He grinned pulling our hands off my shoulder and to my side, still intertwined.

"You want to get out of here?" he raised an eyebrow at the bemused look on my face.

Oh man my palms were getting sweaty. I licked my lips and nodded. He looked especially mouthwatering today. His black hair was left to sit all over the place instead of being neatly combed, I clenched my free fist refraining it from running my fingers through it.

We began to walk out of the stadium together but he stopped under the stands. We were alone down here apart from the roar of the crowd above us.

"I think we leaned in the right direction." He stated slowly walking me towards to wall.

I nodded earnestly, anticipation rising in me. Soon enough I was leaning back on the framework of the stands. His jade green eyes had me hypnotized and my breathing was becoming erratic.

"You know your lips are fluttering." He smirked placing a single finger on my lips causing my cheeks to turn as red as possible.

Then it happened. My hand slipped out of his as my knees wobbled uncontrollably and he replaced his finger with his lips.

They brushed mine softly, getting a first taste then pressing for more. I gladly reciprocated closing my eyes and losing myself in his sweet aroma. He placed his hands on my waist lightly and I knotted my hands through his hair. It felt like the cheers for the game above were for us. Absolutely picture perfect. After almost a minute he slowly pulled back and my eyes gradually opened and a smile spread across my face. He pressed his forehead to mine and mirrored my beam.

I wanted him to kiss me again but he stepped back as another earsplitting cheer erupted from the cheer above.

"I better get back." He said almost with an undertone of sadness. I dipped my head unhappily. Albus stepped forward again and stroked my cheek lightly and whispered in my ear,

"But see you tomorrow."

And with that he was gone. The initial shock wore off and I tore back into the castle. I know my friends had other things to worry about. But this was me – me, dopey Tammy Creevey, had snagged the great Albus Potter! Me, who had only ever been kissed once before (a horrible, cringe worthy experience with an over salivating 4th year under the mistletoe three years ago) had had a wonderful, _unforgettable_, kiss with Albus Potter!

I sprinted up the enchanted staircase, two stairs at a time, until I reached the entrance of the Huffelpuff commonroom. I panted the password then raced to my dorm. Leish was sitting on the bed looking at a book disinterestedly until I crashed into the room.

I sunk to the floor, amongst discarded clothes and various junk in complete ecstasy. It was just utter bliss, not quite perfect but still made my insides squirm just thinking about it. And almost the greatest thought that it could, would happen again. Many, many, many times.

"What!" she squealed at me once she caught the look on my face.

I just smiled at her and said, "I licked the frosting." Then let spill.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed, please review. I have plot for only a couple more chapters so I am looking for suggestions!**

**Sneak peek of the week;**

**CHAPTER SIX: OF UNEXPECTED ATTENTION**

_**I stared down at the page that Kate had thrust under my nose incoherently. I could see the words on the paper but none of them made any sense to me. My fingers clutched to the edge of the table as the text slowly unscrambled itself in my head. My eyes flicked up and across to the Slytherin table where they locked with jade green ones. The look on his face was unreadable as the print on the parchment below me.**_


End file.
